Between Two Worlds
by Harmless Romantic
Summary: <html><head></head>A regretful fox changes everything with his hasty decision. With new responsibilities and two councils causing him problems how will Naruto fullfill his destiny? With friends, a new love, and the help of his new people of course. Fox Naruto</html>
1. Prologue

**A.N. - **This is to, hopefully, stem your anger towards me and what I had done.

"**Demon Speaking**"

"**_Demon Thinking_**"

"Human Speaking"

"_Human Thinking_"

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, ya see!

**Between Two Worlds:**

**Prologue**

The sounds of fighting and general chaos rang though the air as the ninja of Konohagakure did battle with the greatest of the Kyuu no Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The screams of fear from the civilians and the death wails of the dying, civilian and shinobi alike, were drowned out by the roars of the evil beast. The protectors of the Hidden Village fought against their inevitable demise while waiting on their leasder to arrive.

"We've to hold it off until the Hokage gets here!" Yelled out a random shinobi before he was quickly crushed under one of the tails of the monster. Suddenly the Kyuubi disappeared in a flash of yellow light and was seen miles away. Then, as the ninja all ran to support their leader, the felt an unnatural coldness set down upon themselves and the rest of the world, as if Death itself walked amongst them. The feeling vanished as they heard the final roar of the vulpine demon, sounding with boundless rage and slight fear. When the ninja finally arrived at the grove that the beast once stood they came upon the sight of their leader, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the greatest kunoichi in the world, the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki, laying dead with their lifeless corpses protecting a baby with a seal glowing on his stomach. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, landed before the two great warriors and gently picked the baby up into his arms.

"If this child is who and what I think he is then I'll need to hurry and take care of some things before I tell the Council. All of you will not speak of Minato's death until I announce it to the public tomorrow; this is on my order as the lawfully reinstated Hokage. Kakashi I need you to take Minato's body to the hospital morgue without being seen, Kurenia I want you to do the same with Kushina. Everyone else, help gather the dead and the scattered weapons, we can't afford to waste what we have right now." The crowd all nodded and disappeared without a sound. Sarutobi looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled before sighing. "Naruto, I know you can't understand me but I would like to apologize. Your life won't be easy, or even happy, but I will do everything I can to at least give you a normal childhood if I can, though I doubt I will succeed. I'm so, so sorry." He said before disappearing. A minute later a fox leapt out of the bushes.

"**Now, even if you fail, that doesn't mean that I will as well. I'll always be there to help my new Lord.**" It said and with a flick of both its tails vanished into the air.

**(****In the Council Chambers****)**

The Council Chambers was, for the first time since its creation, silent. Everyone's head was bowed in respect to the great man who had given up his life; even his enemies were silent as a sign of his deed. A clearing throat interrupted their moment of silence. "Now I know that the earlier announcement was basically a kick to us while we are down but it had to be done. Now last night when I was, by law, reinstated, I made a few laws that are to be put into effect from this moment onward. Firstly, the Namikaze estate is closed to all but the ruling Hokage, to give to another or turn into a museum and the contents confiscated at his or her discretion. Secondly, is that, as the Hokage, I grant the following privileges to the Council for the use of stabilizing the village in its time of need. We will get to those later. Finally is in regards to Konoha's current Jinchuriki." At this, the faces of the civilians grew hateful. "The young child's name is Naruto Uzumaki, a distant relative of Kushina's. He was born yesterday and is currently in my office being watched over by several squads of ANBU. As my new laws states, no one under the age of five or those yet unborn may know of him being the Jinchuriki. Not only that but only I will have the clearance to tell him of his burden so if he finds out in any way except from me or he somehow realizes it there will be a strict punishment for the culprit." He raised his head to gauge the reactions of the council. The Civilian Council was mostly shock and anger, while the Shinobi Council was surprised and happy, but slightly uncertain. A civilian councilman stood up and asked.

"Lord Hokage, why do this? Why try and help this thin- boy?"

"**That's because, you fool, he has a heart, and shouldn't council men council and not question their leader, or is that something you ningen do?**" Asked a strange voice. Everyone's heads turned in response to the words and as their eyes rested upon the speaker they froze. Sitting in the center of the room was a sky blue fox with two tails. The ninja wore instantly on guard and ready to attack while the civilians were all huddled in the corner farthest away. "**Calm down ningen, I am here to talk, not kill. I have come to ask of the whereabouts of my Lord, Lord Reynard.**" Its audience looked confused. "**The one you call the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his name is Reynard.**" At this many of the people in the council tried to stifle their laughter.

"Are you kidding me? How could that thing have such a stupid name?" One of the civilian councilmen asked while laughing. His answer was a quick disembowelment.

"**You should not mock your betters mortal, know you place.**" The ninja leapt up and surrounded the two-tails. "**Come now, I only killed him for mocking my Lord. Don't you people do the same?**" It asked. They turned their heads in askance to Sarutobi and he waved them away.

"If it's alright with you I'd like that you leave the killing of my council to me, because that's what I'll do the next time any of you do something so stupid again. If you would come with me we could speak in my office without interruptions. As for the rest of you, it would be best that you don't speak of this. We wouldn't want you to lose your head." He told them with a blatantly understood threat before he and the blue fox left in a Shunshin.

**(In the Hokage's Office)**

The old leader sighed in content as he sat down in the comfortable chair. He opened his eyes and saw the blue fox had grown as large as a horse and was looked down into the crib where the baby lay, with its tails stroking the boy's face. "I'm surprised you seem to care about the boy that is imprisoning your Lord. I wasn't aware that demons were so compassionate or had emotions." The elderly man commented. The fox looked at him sideways.

"**It comes to no surprise that you are not aware that the name 'demon fox' is just that, a name, one that was given to us because of our strength and prowess in battle. In truth we are just the army of the God Inari, with Lord Reynard as our commander, though we second as a summon tribe for those we, and our God deem worthy. Now that our Lord has been found we can finally be reintroduced to this world, and as far as my people and having emotions go, we are one of the most emotional races because our strength stems from them.**" It explained. Sarutobi became worried at what was said. "**Don't fret; I won't be taking him away from you. Though he must become our new Lord we want him to have a happy life and not be forced into something of such an enormous magnitude with out his knowledge or consent… contradiction. We do not know what the outcome will be when we take him to see the other race that he belongs too, but I hope it will not end badly, should his mind break then he will not be able to be stopped. On another note, I do not want him to be raised dependent on the views of the village and as such a mere emotional slave. If that should happen then all of you will die, I will not have my people endangered.**" It said and disappeared.

"Shit." Was all Sarutobi said as the knowledge of imminent destruction loomed over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

To all that reads this: I have good news and bad news. Good news, by the next time I update there will be at least five chapters for which ever story that you like most of the two. The Bad news is that I don't really know when that is. Because of unforeseen circumstances I will not be able to put up new chapters but I will continue to write them. I am sorry to those who were hoping for another one so soon.


End file.
